seaoffoolsfandomcom-20200214-history
One Piece Legacy: TimeScape Part 18
Kent walked around the forest angrily. "Got damn Kain. Destroying my I.P.C. Who the hell does he think he is?!" Roku waved. "Hey Kent! Can you help me out? I'm a bit broken." Kent lifted up Roku. "What happened to you?" "Uhh... I met another gladiator. Had some great one liners. Broke some bones. You know, the usual." "Dammit Roku. We can't have your busted up all the time." ".......so......" "We need you." "For my quirky personality and my big heart?" "No, because you can hit things really hard." "Oh." "Don't be sad. You're an awesome guy too." "Thank you. I know I'm badass." Kent hauled Roku over his shoulder and looked around, before looking straight down. "Huh? Why is everyone underground?" "You feel that too? I thought I was just messed up from my fight." - Carla dodged a kick from Hiroka, and karate chopped Oswald in the neck. Oswald went down, having problems breathing, and Masatoshi was still unconscious from the heart attack. Wayward glanced at Masatoshi, and snarled. "So much for invincible shield. The moment someone gets past it, he goes down." Arion exhaled and walked over to Wayward. In one move he flipped him into the wall. "He and I may no longer be on the same team. But he's still my friend. Don't talk unless you could do better." Arion kept walking and took Oswald's place. "I'm getting tired of this." Carla laughed. "I took down the big guy, what could you do?" "I've taken down Masatoshi enough times to know his flaws, his habits, and to learn his fighting style. What you did was nothing." Carla scoffed and dashed forward. She jetted her hand towards Arion's chest but it never connected. "Huh?" She looked out in front of her to Arion just holding her by her wrist. "You weren't fast enough... Rankyaku!" Arion kicked Carla into the wall, knocking her out. "I don't like it when people mess with my former team." Carla hit the floor, face first, and Xander snapped his fingers. One of the men did a kamen pose. "I'M TALON!" He did a few poses, and Arion looked uninterested. He sprinted to Talon, and kicked him in the chest, but Talon dodged the attack, and stabbed Arion in the leg. Arion dropped to hold his leg, and Talon swung his sword, slashing the air around him, and he grabbed a second sword, doing it again. "OH YEAH! MY NAME IS TALON, AND I'M..." Talon threw the swords up, and did a peace sign. "I'M THE WORLDS GREATEST MERCENARY HERO!" "Worlds biggest loudmouth." Arion groaned. He dug his hands into the ground and spun on them. Talon jumped back and Arion slowly stood up. "That hurt.. But you can't win." Arion took a deep breath. "Shin.. Come here. He will be your opponent." Shin fixed his glasses and removed the tape from his hands. "So be it. Matter of fact.. I'll end this quickly." Shin pulled out his guns and shot two bullets. Talon deflected them both. "Is that all?! Wow what a let down. I thought you would've been a challenge. Like come on! I'm the greatest merc ever! I need a challenge!!" "You're an ignorant loud mouth." Shin fixed his glasses and walked closer. The bullets bounced off their surroundings and lodged themselves in Talon's legs. "I don't miss." Talon swung his sword, and two air slashes hit Shin... In the shins. "AHH, MY SHINS!" Shin pulled out his guns and put them against Talon's forehead. "Die!" "SHIN!" Arion barked. "You've lost your cool. If you let him get to you he wins." "Oh well. With my luck they'll be healed soon." Shin unloaded his guns entirely into Talons back and legs. Talon reeled back, and hit the floor. He was mumbling to himself, and made a dying pose. "BUT LIKE A PHONIEX..." Talon jumped up and stabbed Shin in the kidney. "HE RISES!" Shin fell, and Talon stomped on him. "I'M A LOT STRONGER THEN CARLA WAS, YOU KNOW?! SOON, I'LL JOIN THE TEN DRAGOONS, AND CRUSH YOU ALL!" Arion exhaled and kicked Talon into the wall. "You're attacking the wrong person for revenge." Talon turned around. "I thought you were going to stay out of this!" "No such words ever left my lips. Now come on." Arion taunted. Talon ran forward trying to cut down Arion, who dodged each attack. He caught Talon's arm and looked at him with eyes of boredom before he broke it. "You're a great mercenary. But you make too many mistakes... You're like an open book to me." "Oh yeah?? Well did you see this coming?!" Talon ran forward and stabbed his blade. Arion sidestepped and flipped him into the dirt. "He read through my surprise attack." "It's not a surprise if you announce it to the world." Arion looked back and jumoed behind Talon just as he revealed a knife and tried to stab him. "You're very persistent." Talon looked scared, and the third person grabbed Arion's arm. The man lifted Arion up, and flicked Arion in the face. "Please, don't be so coincided. Have you ever heard of people being better then you?" "WELL I AM!" Arion tried to kick the goat man, but the goat man slammed Arion in a wall, and kicked Arion in the face, reeling him back. Rangton, snapped his finger. "I KNOW HIM! Boris, the goat. His pay is 80 million Berri... And he is one of the best." Fantasia looked to Rangton. "Didn't the other two say that?" "Well, he really is. Even New World brokers use him. So..." Boris's arms turned black. "He knows Haki." Arion smiled. "Well so do I." A powerful force was expelled from Arion's body, knocking Boris back. He dropped Arion and tried to keep his balance. "You're one of many who have under estimated me because of my stature. I'm full of surprises." Boris looked down to Arion, barely able to hold himself together. "What the hell..did you do?!" "I just hit you with as all dosage of Haki." Arion walked up to Boris and tapped his shoulder. "I admit you're a formidable foe. It's not that often I have to use that.. But you are a foe no less, and I won't allow you to look down on me." Arion sat Boris down. Boris' vision started to blur and eventually faded to black and He fell over unconscious. Rangton, took a step back. "Hey, Buddy... RUN!" Arion was confused, and Boris got up... Snoring. Arion turned around, and saw Brois was unconscious. "What the..." Arion tried to kick Boris, but Boris dodged the attack, and kicked Arion in the face. "He's a master of unconscious fu... A dead art, revived in him." Arion smiled. "It's been so long since I was forced this far into my arsenal. But so be it." Arion charged forward and ducked down to avoid Boris' kick. He swept kicked him to the ground. Arion jumped back as Boris stood back up. "This is going to take some time." - SwizZz sat up, chained to a tree. "So when am I going to be released? Tack bonked SwizZz. "When you stop being evil!" Fisker bonked SwizZz. "Yeah... You!" Ayano bonked SwizZz. "STOP BEING EVIL! EVIL MEN AREN'T SEXY!" Airi bonked SwizZz. "I'm doing it because everyone else is." SwizZz laughed a little. "Well that happened.. It's nice to know you are enough for me.. Even you... You.." SwizZz looked at Fisker with confusion. "Who are you again?" "I'm Fenk... Or am I Fink... Sometimes I go by Carlos... But Fisker sounds best." "You... Don't know you name?" "I have short term memory loss. Wait, why am I talking about this stuff?" Swizzz rose an eyebrow. "You remind me of myself a few years ago. I just got my devil fruit, now I have so many people inside me I don't know what backstory is mine." Swizzz widened his eyes. "From what I can tell... I've done everything and been everything possible.." Airi kicked Swizzz. "Stop! You're being weird!!" "Weird is what I do. I'm The Warlock. Strange and I are one and the same." "Well, how about this." Tack poked SwizZz. "Their. Something that definitely happend to you." SwizZz stared at Tack, but laughed a little. "Not how it works, but thanks." Tack puffs his chest up. "I FIXED SWIZZZ!" Tack and Ayano jumped for joy, and Fisker untied SwizZz. SwizZz looked around confused and put on a fake smile as he jumped around with Tack and Ayano. Airi shook her head. "Oh my god.. I'm done for the day." She rubbed her head as she walked on. "AIRI!!" Kent yelled, being chased by a giant tiger. "Can you take care of this thing? I would've done it myself, but I can't put Roku down!" Fisker swung his tail, sending the tiger in the air. Fisker did a high five, and Tack high fived him. Kent laid Roku down before Swizzz. "Can you heal him? His bones are broken." Swizzz stopped jumping and looked to Roku. "Roku how did this happen?" Roku put his fist to the sky. "One liners!!" Swizzz stood silently shaking his head in disappointment. SwizZz went to healing Roku, with Kent standing up, and being glomped by Ayano. Kent looked to Ayano. "Hello. Why are you doing this? And whats your name?" As Ayano opened her mouth to answer, Swizzz interrupted. "She's Ayano. The Queen of the Amazons. No touching." Kent looked to her, and blushed. "I could tell... She seems... Strong! Yeah... That's the word!" SwizZz exhaled. "Ok.." He said plainly, with no emotion. Ayano twirled Kent's hair, and groped his chest. "My... I can tell your a real man." Kent blushed, and had problems breathing. Airi stared at the two... And then snickered. "Kent, you two look so cute." "Airi. I'm not the cute one in the crew. That would be Rosaline. I'm drop dead gorgeous!" Airi laughed. "My captain.. What a person he turned out to be." "A badass!" "No... But I do agree on the ass part." Tack saw Ayano on top of Kent, and he leaned to Airi. "Ayakent." "What?" "Nothing." "No I heard what you said. I was just surprised." Airi looked over to Kent and smiled. "Not sure whether to laugh or not." Swizzz stood up and walked off. "Laugh." - Eien walked into a large room, rubbing his neck. "Hmph.. He overreacted.." He looked around and exhaled. "Now where the hell am I?" Eien thought back to Orwell when they left the room. - A Few. Minutes Ago - Orwell was surrounded by his concubines. They flaunted over him and he smiled. "Well Eien. That secret is between you and I. If you tell anyone, you'll die on the spot... Go show yourself around, I have business to attend to." - Present - "Could've given me a damn tour guide." "Hi!" A large man with tattoos and spiky hair waved to Eien. "I'm Wayne! I'll be your guide!" Eien felt his power, and was shocked. This man's powers were massive. "Thank you. I'm an old friend of Orwell." "Old? You look 21. Well, I'm here to do what you say, when you say it, and how you say it!" Eien laughed. "I'm about... 400 years old by now... I think... But Wayne. I'm a new recruit, mind if you show me around?" Wayne saluted. "Yes sir! I would love to! First lets go to the training hall! Were all new recruits go to try to get stronger." "Ahh, trust me, I don't need that..." Wayne nearly cuts Eien's head with a kick. Wayne chuckles a little. "I'm sorry for that, I just want to make sure you don't regret those words on battles. Many friends of mine think they don't need to train, and died on the battlefield. I don't want you to be one of them." "I've died once already. Not in the mood to do it again." "Huh? What do you mean?" "Think about it like this. If I lived for over 400 years consecutively, would I look this good?" "Well, my boss is 151, and we are battling time travelers. Some things are pretty strange." "You have no idea." - Arion blocked Boris' attacks and countered against them, tripping and flipping him into walls. "Why the hell won't he stay down? I'm getting annoyed!" Boris stood back up and charged towards Arion again. "You know what." Arion took a deep breath and waited for Boris. As he punched, Arion ducked down, his fist turned pitch black from Haki as he punched Boris in his side breaking his ribs and knocking him down. Boris tried to stand up but fell back on his face. Arion waited for a moment to see if he would rise, but he never did. "Finally!" Boris kicked Arion on the floor. "He's also a master of on your ass fu." "ARE YOU MAKING THIS SHIT UP AS YOH GO ALONG?!" "Yes." "When this is over, I'm gonna kick your ass." Arion's eyes widened like a psychopath as he stood against Boris. "This has gone on for too long. I'm ending this NOW!!" Boris punched at Arion who ducked and dodged it. "Emperor Gauntlet!" Arion forced his palm into Boris' back forcing him forward as he turned around he was kicked in his face by a Haki infused kick breaking his jaw. "Just go down!!" Boris retaliated and punched Arion in his chest into the wall. He started to charge forward and Arion smiled, flipping over him as he punched the wall. The cave started to shake, with rocks falling from the sky. Rosa erupted in anger. "DAMMIT!! LEAVE THE CAVE ALONE!!" "Deal with it Flora. I'm using it." Arion dodged Boris' advances making him hit the wall again and again. Until Arion stopped moving. He crouched down and lunged forward kicking Boris into the wall. A large pile of rocks fell from the ceiling onto him. Arion exhaled again. "Seriously, why does he keep getting up?" "GREAT! JUST FANTASTIC! RUINING MY CAVE!" Rosa yelled in anger, storming off. Vines grew from the walls and latched upon the ceiling preventing anymore rockfall. "Dammit Arion!" "Hello Flora." Arion said coldly. "DONT ACT INNOCENT!!" "I merely acknowledged you." Boris was standing, and Arion turned around. "What are you made of?" Boris took a step, and fell over. He didn't move, and Arion stared at him. "Is he finally down?" Arion grabbed a rock, and threw it at Boris. It hit Boris, and Arion exhaled. "Finally, he's..." Boris kicks Arion in the throat. - Red popped his neck. "Okay, I got control over my body again." "But what about your powers?" Atlas asked. "That... Is another story. I'll get back to you when I'm ready." "We don't have time... We need an opponent to defeat... But who..." Atlas saw Beta, and smirked. Beta was hiding behind a tree, and deciding what to do. Attack? Nah, too stupid. Run? Nah, too cowardly. Cry? Nah, save that for later. They all noticed Beta and just stared in his direction, waiting for him to make a move. It was dead quiet until Leone finally spoke up. "You know you can't win. And my question is.. How the hell did you even find us?" Beta looked around, and tried to think. A snarky one liner? Nah, too stupid. The truth? Nah, they won't believe him. A lie? Of course! "I can see you with my devil fruit." Leone and Prime exchanged looks before looking back at Beta. "We've noticed the change in your heart." Prime smiled. "I noticed that you started to smell like steak." "Prime let the smart people talk." "Okay... The truth is... I just happened upon you guys." "Legit enough." Prime nodded. "Atlas, what should we do with him?" Atlas took a deep breath. "Hmm... What's your name?" "Beta. Beta Seymour Silas." "... Who named you?" "A farmer, and a mom who disappeared." -many years ago- A small Beta was clinging on to his mom. "DON'T LEAVE ME!" "GET OFF ME, I HAVE A NEW LIFE TO HAVE!" -Present- Beta's face becomes plain and simple, clearly having repressed memories. Everyone stared at Beta, shocked. "Uhhhh... Okay then." Atlas said, uncomfortably. "Red! Change the subject!" Red shrugged and started to dance weirdly. "I don't know what the hell I'm supposed to do!" "True! Leone!" Leone exhaled and stepped forward. "Take us to the others. We have unfinished business." Leone picked up Beta by his shirt. "Lead the way." Beta started to sweat. "Uhh.. Say please." "Say please don't kill me and I'll think about it." "Well when you put it like that, who wouldn't tell you? They're at a cave!" "What cave?" "That cave!" He points at a cave, and Atlas face palms. "We were in there!" "Did you check hard?" Prime took a step toward the cave, and Atlas smacked Prime in the face. "OW!! Captain what was that for?!" Atlas exhaled. "It's been over a year since you fell off that mountain.. Ever since then you've been an idiot. But that was even dumber than your usual dumb. I'm embarrassed." Prime was looking away in the cave. "Nah, no one is in there." Blood started to seep into Atlas' eye. "Captain are you alright?!" "Im fine Prime... Just busted a blood vessel." "Huh. Wait! What if... Beta caused it... With his mind!" Red had an aneurysm. Beta saw everyone amazed by Prime, and Beta was confused himself. "Is he really this dumb?" Atlas grinned. "Sadly yes... Just one fall off a mountain and he's like this." Prime shrugged. "In my defense I didn't know he was gonna be able to fly." "You were chasing Hyperion! Black Bird of the Marines!!" "So.. That doesn't mean anything." "Why do you think he's referred to as, Black Bird?" "Because he's skills like a bird and wears all black." "DAMMIT PRIME!! It means he can fly!" "But you're called the Black Wing and you can't fly." "That's cause Gale cut off my other wing." "And that's your fault. See we all do stupid things, but Atlas that right there was idiotic." "I'm going to murder you now." "Well, I'd like to see you..." Before Atlas could decapitate Prime, Leone punched Beta. "STOP! This Beta is causing us to fight each other... He's obviously making us betray each other with clever manipulation, and choice words to set us off. I've seen this before... People... Able to control billions with a small set of words... Beta is obviously gifted... We can't underestimate him." Beta had no idea what he was talking about. Red laughed. "Leone, you're giving him way too much praise. Usually people like that give off evil energy and I don't feel anything." "Red.. You've lost your powers. You're not yourself." "What makes you say that??" "When we first met, you were a psychopathic murderer with no regards to life and did whatever he could to get his way. Anyone that made you mad you dealt with immediately without hesitation. You stole what you wanted, you killed who you wanted, but now... You cry when you lose in a card game." "Bullshit!! You're just a cheater!!" Red stopped and looked at himself. "Oh my... I'm just a shell of my former self... Or was this the original me before my devil fruit.. Wait can I swim?!" "Go jump in the water. We'll find out if you don't come back up." Beta looked around, and was trying to think. "Umm... Can I go now?" "No... Unless... You want to stay... BECAUSE IT'S A TRAP!" Red ran off, and Atlas saw Leone sweating. "Leone, you're being too paranoid!" "TOO PARANOID?! PRIME IS DOWN, RED IS GONE... and yet you're calm..." Leone dropped Atlas, and turned into a lion. "WHY ARE YOU CALM?!" "Because Red and Prime are dumb. And I have a plan." Atlas grabbed Beta. "He's going to lead us to them. And we're going to catch them by surprise. I'm sure you've noticed as well. There was a conflict on this island. I doubt either team has enough energy to deal with us. But there's one thing we need to do." "Which would be?" "We need Red to have his powers back. And to do that, we need to kill the current user of the Waru Waru no Mi. Daedalus." - Daedalus reformed in a tunnel. He looked around the corner to Hayley chasing Justin as they approached him. "Dammit! Why won't he leave me alone?! It's just a kazoo!!" Justin kicked Daedalus in the face. "IT'S MINE!" He grabbed the kazoo, and lifted it up in the air, grinning. "Finally." He blows on his kazoo, and blocks a kick from Hayley. Daedalus held his face then turned to Justin. "Oowww!!!!" He yelled angrily. "What the hell is with you and that damned Kazoo?!!" "It's important. My best friend gave it to me. It reminds me of our friendship every day." Hayley stopped, and looked at Justin. "Is that Xander?" "No! It's... Boris. Yeah... Boris..." Hayley shook her head. "No need to lie Justin. No need to lie." "I'm not lying, Boris gave me this kazoo." "I can ask him." "Go ahead." Boris flew past them both into the wall with an angry Arion following. "Damn goat. I'm getting real tired of his shit!! Broken every damn bone in his body and he stands right back up!! I swear, if he gets out of that hole I'm gonna murder him!!" Arion rubbed his neck. "Damn goat kicked my neck, who the hell does he think he is? Just stay down." Hayley looked to Justin. "We can ask him later." Boris got up, and did a few kicks. "WHAT ARE YOU?!" "He's an S class mercenary, just like me, but I'm stronger." Hayley heard that, and looked to Arion, having a bigger smirk. "Hah." "What?" "I kicked his ass." Raion got back up and wiped his nose. "Okay... What I miss?" He looked over to the other miracles and Shin stood up holding a chainsaw. "Okay I'll bite, where did you get that? Why do you have it?" "It's today's lucky item. I have no idea where I got it from." Shin adjusted his glasses. "Probably in my rage, picked it up.." "Shin-cchi... You're just as creepy as ever." "Yeah, well at least I'm not getting my ass kicked, like some guys." Arion heard that, and was about to kill Shin until Boris attacked. Boris blinked, and was finally awake. "Aha! I'm..." Boris falls down, paralyzed. "Damn it... When I fight unconscious... I... Oh no." Airon cracked his knuckles, and looked down at Boris. "Now, let's make a... NOT THE FACE!" -A Few Moments Later- Arion was walking away from the bruised and bloodied Boris and went towards the other miracles. "Damn goat! Wasting my damn time and energy!" The other miracles watched as Arion stormed by angrily. Hayaki rubbed his head. "I don't know what happened... But I'm not gonna ask.... Shin you do it. He won't hurt you as much." Shin shook his head and revved up his chainsaw. "I say the guy that can't heal from this has to go." "Where the hell did you get that anyway?" "It's today's lucky item." Shin fixed his glasses. "I have no idea where it came from." Arion stopped and turned around. "Shin.... Hand it over." The miracles looked at each other. Aoiki exhaled. "Well... We all know what that means. Remember when the lucky item was a pair of scissors?" -Many Years Ago- Teenage versions of the miracles were walking among the marine compound, as. Arion passed them he stopped. "Shin-San. May I borrow your scissors?" Shin handed him a pair of scissors and Arion cut his hair. He then turned to the other miracles with a menacing glare, before cutting them all down. He walked away and dropped the scissors leaving them in cuts. Raion held his body. "What the hell did we do?" Masatoshi smacked Shin. "Shi-chin. Why you give him those?" Kaito remained untouched as he looked down to the others. "Maybe because you guys didn't get out the way." "Shut up Kaito." Shin said with a vein pulsing in his head. - Present - Kaito was running off into the tunnels of the cave. "Not today." The other miracles looked to each other before following his lead. Justin, and Hayley both stared at what they saw, completely confused. Justin coffee, and straightened his coat. "You still want to fight?" "Nope... Real mood killer." "Yeah. I'm pretty done for that." - Justin, was tied up with the others, and he had a meat ball sub in his mouth. "I made a good choice." Xander, was right next to Justin, trying to nibble on Justin's sandwich. Justin bonks Xander on the head. Rosaline cleared her throat. "Well... I felt like writing a song... So I did!" She smiled. "But.. It's kinda emotional. Hope you enjoy. Swi-.....oh yeah.. He's not here.. Chro-....he's not here either... Can't anyone bring a piano out of thin air? Or a violin?" Raion jumoed up. "I got you fam!" Raion pulled out a violin from his body. Everyone stared at him like he was a freak. "What? I figured I'd do it like Swizzz does it." He tossed it to Rosaline. "Thank you.... Everyone.. Tell me what you think." She took a deep breath, and started to play. - Everyone was surprised, and Xander tried to clap. "That... Was amazing. As a musician, I should know." "You're a musician?" "Indeed. I'm a singer. Let me sing a song for everyone." Xander begun to sing. - Everyone stood speechless. Hayaki started to laugh historically. "That was hilarious. Like seriously? I didn't expect something like that." Xander took a bow. "Thank you thank you. I know I'm amazing." "Who said that?" Hayaki laughed and Masatoshi smashed him face first into the dirt. "I liked that song." Masatoshi then stared at Carla. "You knocked me out." Carla looked up to Masatoshi. "Yeah so?" His hair started to stand upon itself for a brief moment as he buried her along with Hayaki. He stormed away digging in his pockets for snacks. Raion looked to Carla. "Should've left the big man alone. Now I gotta give him my snacks.... Unless... Hayaki !!" Hayaki lulled his head out. "Fuck off!!" Masatoshi sniffed the air, and turned around. He saw a boulder, and crushed it. Taka and Ness were eating bento, and reading play boy magazines. Ness noticed Masatoshi, and rung a bell. "RETREAT!" Taka pulled a rope, and a bucket of water fell on Ness. Ness fell down, and Taka grabbed Ness. "My friend... I tried to attack him... I SWEAR!" "You... Betrayed me..." "No... NO I DIDN'T!" Ness stabbed Taka, and Taka fell over, dead. Ness stood up, and bowed. Taka did as well and smacked Ness with a frying pan. "That was our betrayel by water gag show!" "Hope you enjoyed that!" The two laughed, and heard knuckles cracking. "NOT THE FACE!" Masatoshi walked away, with the Bento. "Huh... Ness... We weren't attacked... This means..." "BENTO!" "NO NESS! DON'T BE A HERO!" Ness tried to be a hero, and attacked Masatoshi. "If I can't be the hero, I'll be the villain!!" Taka gasped as he watched in horror. "He has truly betrayed the side of truth.... Honor... And cookies." Ness punched Masatoshi over and over to no prevail. He turned around to Taka with tears in his eyes. "Taka.... I broke my hands." He rose his bloodied knuckles and the two embraced each other. "It's okay... I forgive you." They both cried, and Taka sweep kicked Masatoshi. "Oh, look at me... I'm evil." "I KNEW IT!" Masatoshi exhaled and picked Taka and Ness up by their heads before shoving them into the walls. "Why is everyone messing with me? It's so annoying.. Next person to touch me is getting crushed." "Two." Kaito muttered. Shin fixed his glasses. "What're you doing Kaito?" In the corner of his eyes he saw Talon. "You... Bastard!!" "Three..." Kaito exhaled and started to count down. Hayaki whistled as he made his way over to Nova. "Hey pretty lady, how about we ditch this place and get busy?" Raion teleported before him angrily. "LEAVE MY NOVA ALONE!!!" "GET OUTTA MY FACE YOU KNOCK OFF!!" Kaito exhaled. "Five.. That just leaves Aoiki, Sachiko.. and myself." Aoiki was inside the cave, running after Caramel. "GET BACK HERE!" He disappeared in a flash and appeared before Caramel. Every direction Caramel went Aoiki was in front of him waiting. "How dare you..... How dare you take my play boy!!!" "I didn't take your play boy... I took your play girl!" Caramel threw dozens of magazines in the air, and threw a smoke bomb at Aoiki. Aoiki dodged it, and was hit in the face by a cream pie. He wiped it off, and Caramel was gone, replaced by Veeto. "What in the... How am I here?!" Aoiki yelled in anger then disappeared in a blue flash that trailed everywhere as he ran through the caves. Sachiko came out of the cave hitting Caramel. "Why were you in the bathroom?!" "Would you believe me if I said I had to pee? No? Me either!" Caramel jumped on her head and ran around dropping oil slicks. "Ha! He'll never get through!" Aoiki picked up Caramel from behind. "You ruined my playboy with your damn oil!!" Sachiko walked through the oil, her aura become dark and evil the closer she got to Caramel. Kaito exhaled. "Now I'm alone in this sea of sanity." Riker was right next to Kaito. "Welcome to my world." Category:Nobody700 Category:TrueKing3000 Category:TimeScape Arc